


A Slow Blow

by hereticblood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stiles owns a cafe, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereticblood/pseuds/hereticblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have had <em>the worst</em> day, today, I just wanna chill out, watch some Netflix and go down on you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slow Blow

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble but I kinda got carried away? I give you all, the slow blow! 
> 
> Based on  this tumblr post  this tumblr post (awesome excuse to write blowjobs) and inspiration from  this NSFW gif 
> 
> This is completely unbeta'd so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes or typos. I did read through it, but I can never catch them all.

Stiles heaved a great sigh as he collapsed onto Derek’s couch, spreading his arms out across the back of it, legs akimbo as he kicked his shoes off. “I have had _the worst_ day, today, I just wanna chill out, watch some Netflix and go down on you.”

Derek side eyed Stiles, smirking as he closed the newspaper he was reading. “In that order?”

Grinning, Stiles swung his legs over to Derek’s lap, shuffling down onto his back. “Whatever order you want, baby, as long as it ends with your dick in my mouth.”

Derek hooked an arm under Stiles’ knee, pulling his long limbs apart so he could settle between them. “Remind me why I agreed to date you?”

“Because you lurve me,” Stiles sang, letting out a unmanly squeak as Derek dropped down on top of him. Re-arranging himself and Derek into a more comfortable position, Stiles combed his fingers through Derek’s hair, grabbing the TV remote with his other hand. “Oh, there’s a new episode of Criminal Minds showing, awesome!”

“You seriously want to watch _that_ while you’re sucking my dick? Talk about morbid.”

“I’m a great multi-tasker, I can totally figure out who the un-sub is while getting you off.” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows, eyes sparkling with mirth. “So, how about that sucky sucky?”

“Never use those words in relation to my dick, ever again,” Derek grumbled, cupping Stiles’ face to shut him up with a kiss. 

Stiles hummed his approval, locking his ankles around Derek’s waist, his hands still carding through that mop of soft, black hair. Moving his fingers down to the nape of Derek’s neck, he smoothed them against warm skin, bringing them up to rub against Derek’s beard.

He loved Derek’s beard, loved to feel scratch of it against the sensitive skin of his thighs as Derek ate him out, loved to feel it tickle his nose as they kissed. He just loved it. Could write poems about it. 

He felt the tension seep from his bones as Derek’s tongue laved with his own, mouth warm and inviting as the kiss became more and more heated. Soon, they were breathing heavily against each other’s mouths, Stiles grinning widely, Derek huffing out a soft laugh. “As much as I’d love to lie here and kiss you all night, I really do want to suck your dick.”

“You’re an incorrigible person,” Derek muttered, but he was pushing himself off Stiles and settling into the seat next to him, smoothing a hand across his growing crotch.

Never let it be known that Stiles would look a gift horse in the mouth. “An incorrigible person that you love. And who gives the best head of your life.”

Derek arched a brow at the top of Stiles’ head, which was situating itself nicely between his legs. “Don’t give me that eyebrow, Hale, that was a quote. You said that.”

He watched as Stiles mouthed at his clothed crotch, getting the material wet with his spit, rubbing his face all over it like an animal in heat. Lifting his hips up, he helped Stiles undress him from the waist down, belt buckle making a loud clunk as it hit the floor. “I can think of better uses for your mouth, right now.”

Stiles looked up at Derek and grinned. “I’m impressed, Derek. Dirty talk _and_ a joke. You’re learning well, my friend.”

Derek couldn’t keep the smile off his face at that, he secretly loved to impress Stiles. Smile turning feral, he gripped his half hard cock and gave it a tug, waving it in the direction of Stiles’ mouth. “It’s not gonna suck itself.”

“Oh, ho ho, two in one night, gold star for you, buddy!”

Removing his jacket, Stiles rolled his shoulders and got comfortable on the floor between Derek’s legs, licking his lips in anticipation. He’d been thinking about blowing Derek all day, it was a welcome distraction from the disaster that was his sole employee. 

Smoothing his hands up Derek’s bare thighs, he leaned forward and ran his nose along Derek’s length, a low, rumble of a moan sounding in his throat as he placed a soft kiss to the pink tip. “There it is,” he sighed, the relief evident in his voice. “I’ve been wanting to do this all day!”

If Derek wasn’t the decent person he was, he would have let Stiles’ voice fly over his head and bask in the pleasure that was Stiles’ mouth, warm and wet, sliding up and down his dick. But he was a good person – and an even better boyfriend, so he asked. “What happened at work to make it the ‘worst day ever’?”

Stiles sat back on his heels and smiled up at Derek, one of those shy, quiet smiles that was solely reserved for his werewolf, pleased that someone wanted to take an interest in his day. “Well,” he started, preparing to go into a mini rant, leaning his elbow against Derek’s thigh as he slowly stroked. 

They weren’t a conventional couple. They would, quite often, tell each other about their day, whilst having sex. 

“Scott is a disaster in the kitchen, with a capital D! Don’t get me wrong, I love the guy like my own family, but he’s a nightmare to work with.” Derek let him ramble on about exploding coffee machines and out of date lasagne, carding his fingers through Stiles’ unruly hair with a fond smile on his face.

“I mean, the whole point of having the name ‘Java Nice Day Café’ is for people to have a nice time at my café, to leave satisfied, not hungry and thirsty because Scott can’t work a damn coffee machine!”

Whilst studying for his criminology degree at Beacon Hills Community College – he hadn’t wanted to stray too far away from Derek and the rest of the pack, even though Derek had wanted him to experience college life to its fullest – he had found a great love for cooking. Not just feeding himself, but baking the most delicious cakes, mouth-watering desserts and hearty, wholesome meals. So, instead of going on to join the Sherriff’s department like he had originally planned, he had decided to venture into the catering industry. With the help of a chunk of money from a late aunt on his mother’s side of the family, he had opened his own café in the heart of Beacon Hills.

“He even tried to serve gone off lasagne to one of my most valued customers! Derek, are you listening to me?”

“I-what? Yes, I’m listening. Sorry, it’s just, your hand is starting to feel really good.” Derek schooled his features, trying to get his brain to work long enough to participate in the conversation.

“Oh.” Glancing at Derek’s, now fully hard and very interested, cock in his hand, he smiled, sheepishly. “I kinda got carried away about work, didn’t I? Sorry, boo. I’ll make it up to you with a nice, slow blow.”

“Don’t really care what kinda blow you give me, as long as you blow me.” There was strain in Derek’s voice, his stomach muscles jumping slightly as Stiles moved his hand and began to kiss his way across Derek’s balls. 

Stiles let his tongue flick against the hairy skin, Derek shuddering as they dropped back between his legs, blowing out a breath as that sharp tongue carried on its journey up and down his dick. 

It wasn’t like their usual way of getting each other off, it was slow and calculated, soft touches and long, languid strokes. It wasn’t like their usual fast pace, where Stiles would beg Derek to fuck his mouth, his own hand lodged inside his own pants as Derek used him. Stiles enjoyed the weight of all that soft, silky skin against his tongue, loving the sounds he was managing to pull from Derek

Stiles sucked lightly at the warm flesh, moaning under his breath at the musky taste of Derek. “Totally gonna make out with your cock, dude.” 

Derek gritted his teeth against the teasing, playful tongue that was slowly driving him out of his mind, flattening his sweaty palms out against the cool leather of the couch. “Again, better uses for your mouth, other than talking, right now.”

Smirking, Stiles continued his ministrations, sucking wet, open mouthed kisses to Derek’s length, letting his tongue linger as he flicked it over and over Derek’s leaking tip. “Fuck, you taste so good,” he murmured, breathlessly, parting his lips enough to take Derek into his mouth, and suck.

Derek’s head fell back against the sofa, breath punching out of his lungs as a long, low moan combined with the sound of Stiles slurping and licking at his cock, to create their own kind of song. Derek’s eyes closed of their own accord, mouth hung open as Stiles gave him the wettest, filthiest blowjob, he had, quite possibly, ever received. 

He could feel Stiles’ fingers digging into his thighs, could hear the soft moans Stiles was making as he worked Derek over with his mouth, could smell his arousal, strong and thick. He felt like he was floating, opening his legs wider to invite Stiles further in, silently asking for more.

Stiles took the invitation and slid all the way down to the root, breathing heavily through his nose, Derek’s hair tickling his skin. Through heavy lidded eyes, Derek looked down to see Stiles with his mouth full, staring back at him through thick lashes, pupils blown so wide, there was hardly any hint of amber left behind. He growled deep in his chest as Stiles took one of his hands and put it in his hair, tightening his fingers around the strands and pulling. He followed the instruction, tugging a little sharply, knowing how much Stiles loved it when he did. 

Like his hips had a mind of their own, they started to thrust, breath catching in his throat as he watched his cock slowly sink in and out of Stiles’ mouth, slick with saliva. It glistened in the low light of the loft as Stiles hungrily came back for more, holding himself down despite the tears beginning to leak from the corner of his eyes.

“Fuck, you look so pretty with your mouth full,” Derek murmured, quietly, transfixed with the scene before him.

Stiles groaned, loudly, hollowing his cheeks and going to town on Derek. Not quite fast paced, but not as slow as when they had first began. He bobbed his head, making sure Derek could see exactly what he was doing, letting his tongue brush up against the underside of Derek’s cock. The place that had Derek fidgeting in his seat, thighs trembling. 

“Stiles, Stiles, fuck, I’m gonna come!” His voice had a tinge of urgency to it, fingers scrabbling for purchase against the smooth leather of the couch. 

Stiles sucked harder, greedy for it, wanting to take whatever Derek gave him, and then some. Sliding his mouth back down to the root again, he worked his throat around Derek’s swelling cock, swallowing hard, sending little vibrations directly to Derek’s balls as he moaned.

Derek came with a shout, body almost jack knifing in half as he held Stiles to his crotch, emptying himself down the boy’s throat. Panting, sweating, he sat back after a few minutes, his head fuzzy and light.

“Holy shit.”

After licking Derek’s come from his lips, Stiles grinned. “Holy shit, indeed.” His voice was slightly wrecked, croaky, he loved it, knowing Derek had been in his throat. Getting to his feet, he fought frantically with the buttons on his jeans, desperately trying to free himself. Derek was no use, still in his post orgasm haze, grinning lazily at Stiles. 

“A little help would be appreciated!” Derek’s hand lolled in front of him, trying, and failing to help get Stiles out of his pants. “You’re useless after dropping a load.”

Derek would have scolded him for his vulgar language, but right then, he couldn’t have cared less. He was so relaxed, he practically melted into the sofa. “Sorry, am so sorry,” he slurred, not looking sorry in the slightest.

Stiles rolled his eyes at the come-drunk wolf, shouting in triumph as his trousers fell to the floor, his boxers joining them, pooling around his feet. He was so worked up, he couldn’t be bothered to step out of them, just fell forward and landed in Derek’s lap, furiously jacking himself off.

“Oh God, oh fuck, Derek, m’gonna come so fucking fast.”

Derek’s brain finally came back online enough to help, dragging Stiles further into his lap and kissing Stiles’ slack mouth. “Come on, come for me, come all over me, wanna feel it. Wanna smell like us.”

Stiles’ cock really loved dirty talk, it seemed, as no more than thirty seconds later, he was coming hard, all over Derek’s stomach, groaning as his hips stuttered and twitched.

“Fuck.” Stiles muttered, panting harshly, letting himself be manhandled onto his side, Derek snuggling into him from behind. 

Stiles smiled as Derek wrapped an arm around his waist, dragging the fingers of his other hand through the cooling come on his stomach before grabbing Stiles’ hand. His eyes were closed, breathing slowing down to a manageable pace. He sighed in contentment, so relaxed that he couldn’t muster the energy to be upset at the come sticking to his back. “Now _that_ is what I call a good way to wind down from work.”

“Mmmm.” Derek mumbled something unintelligible into the back of his neck, no doubt half way to being completely comatose. 

Stiles let himself drift off, wriggling back into the warmth of Derek, sliding his foot under one of the couch cushions. A loud noise pulled him back before he could slip into a deep sleep, blinking his eyes open, squinting at the glare.

The TV was bright in the, now dark, loft, Agents Hotchner and Morgan reprimanding the suspect on screen. 

“I totally knew it was gonna be the gardener! Told you I’d figure out who the un-sub was!”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](%E2%80%9Dstorm--flower.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


End file.
